Duck
Duck the Great Western Engine *'Number': 8 *'Former Number': 5741 *'Engine class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Primary function': Tidmouth pilot engine/Light branchline work *'Designer': Charles B. Collet *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Build date': March 31, 1929 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Gauge': 4' 8½" *'Weight': 47 tons 10 cwt *'Driving Wheel': 4'7.5" *'Boil press': 200 lbs/sq in *'Cylinders': Two 17.5" x 24" (inside) *'Valve Gear': Stephenson (piston valve) *'TE': 22,515 lbf *'Power Classification': 3F Montague, who is known as Duck for his supposed waddle, is a Great Western pannier tank. He was built by Charles B. Collett at Swindon Works in March 31 1929. Bio Duck worked at Paddington prior to his arrival on Sodor in 1955, to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived in June 1957, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into mishap with some rusty trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge, and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck’s absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a "banker" at Wellsworth pending further injury, and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line (nicknamed "The Little Western") was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from the recently-rescued Oliver, and Donald and Douglas, on occasion. Apparently, if Barry is ever introduced into the Railway Series he will work on Duck's branch line. Personality Duck is a loyal, wise engine and hard worker and does his work without fuss, which made all the engines very impressed, Duck isn't boastful or silly, he always pays attention to everything. His personal philosophy and motto is "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way". Duck always knows that his friends and The Fat Controller can always rely on him. Duck is also confident to get his work done on time, Duck is glad to know his way around the Railway, but his friends like to depend on him. Appearances Duck's Railway Series appearances are listed in chronological order: * "Percy the Small Engine" (introduction) * "The Eight Famous Engines" * "Duck and the Diesel Engine" * "The Twin Engines" * "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" * "Very Old Engines" * "Main Line Engines" * "Small Railway Engines" * "Enterprising Engines" * "Oliver the Western Engine" * "Duke the Lost Engine" (cameo) * "Really Useful Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" * "More About Thomas the Tank Engine" (does not speak) * "Gordon the High-Speed Engine" (cameo) * "Jock the New Engine" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" (mentioned) * "Henry and the Express" (cameo) * "Wilbert the Forest Engine" (does not speak) * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" In the television series, Duck first appeared in the second season and made at least one speaking role in each season up to the sixth season. He returned in Season 12. He also had two non-speaking roles in the seventh season. He later appeared in the tenth season music video "Navigation". Many fans claim that his role in the Television series in Season 6 the last for the Steam Team Emily is in Calling All Engines no girl in Season 6 now in Season 7 Basis Duck is based on a GWR 57xx 0-6-0 Pannier Tank with added sand boxes. Livery Duck is painted in GWR green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" on his pannier tanks in yellow and red, and gold brass dome. Since 1968, Duck has a number 8 painted on his cab sides in bright yellow with a red border. However, in the Railway Series and before 1968, he carries a brass cast GWR number plate on his cab sides (5741). Behind the Quack The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry’s model railway it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened Duck by Awdry's children. The Real 5741 Recent information has revealed that there really was a 5741 on the Great Western Railway, according to Martin Clutterbuck's page here: The Real Lives of Thomas the Tank Engine: Duck Duck was built in 1929, and carried the works plate "North British Locomotive Company Ltd. No, 23859. Queen's Park Works Glasgow 1929". As he carried by the GWR 5700 Class' 0-6-0PT 5741 the emerged from Works in March 1929 under Lot 256 at a contract price of £2,888. Initially allocated to Aberbeeg and Paddington, he moved to Newport Ebbw in 1934, Abedare in 1952, and finally Newport Pill in 1956. He was brought from Swindon Pool to Sodor in 1956. Diamond cast brass 15¼”x6¼”, in fine ex-loco condition. Duck's Return Duck returned for the first time since Season 7 in the Season 12 episode "Excellent Emily". He also plays prominent roles in three other episodes; "Saved You!", "Gordon Takes a Short Cut" and "Best Friends".Duck might be featured in Hero of the Rails. Trivia *His colour was originally green and black mixed. It was later lighter than before but darker than Percy. *Duck is the first Great Western Engine to have a NWR number. *Duck says that Great Western engines are quick, but they do have their differences. Merchandising * ERTL model (discontinued) * LC Wooden model * Take-along model (Available as normal and in metallic) * TOMY/Trackmaster model (Released again as part of a "Duck in a Close Shave" pack) * 'My First Thomas' model * My Thomas Story library Duck * Hornby model * Bandie Tecs model * ERTL Miniatures (discontinued) * ERTL Gold Rail (discontinued) Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Tank Engine